


dress code 澈视角

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	dress code 澈视角

金希澈把玩着手里的房卡，任由谁看他的脸都能读懂他的不耐烦和焦躁。  
随着朴正洙离开的身影，击碎了金希澈最后的耐心。他连和父母说一声离开的心情都没有，并且如果他现在看到自己的父亲的话，估计会忍不住骂脏话。  
不是家里人的阻拦，今晚和朴正洙结婚的估计就是自己。  
“阿西…阿西…”金希澈低着头，除了无限的恼意别的什么都说不出。他烦躁的用左手往后顺着自己的大背头。今天的他一改花花公子的形象，正装出席，衣冠整洁，甚至连每日喝酒的浮肿都消退了。  
想到这儿他还有些庆幸自己起码收拾的有个人样，不然让朴正洙看到了估计又是丢脸。  
电梯没给金希澈拖多少时间，他站在0611的门口，怎么都抬不起胳膊。他满脑子都是朴正洙的笑颜，现在也没心情思考自己这样对不起自己的小新郎这种事。他深呼了几口气，酒精的上头让他大脑有些晕眩，但是还能够思考，只是动作迟缓了而已。  
他抬起胳膊，刷了房卡，推开沉重的门。浴室传来刷拉拉的水声。金希澈吞了吞口水，他猜到了李东海回来的应该比他早，即使他一整晚都没把心思放在对方身上。  
金希澈面无表情的把通电的卡取下来，整个房间在五秒钟堕入黑暗，只剩下中央空调的嗡嗡声。浴室的水声也停了，但是没有惊呼声传出。  
金希澈没有掩盖的释放出了自己的信息素，他现在整个人烦躁的厉害，除了尽快的发泄自己的欲望，他现在没有别的想法。  
拉开了浴室的门，水雾混合着梧桐花的气息涌进金希澈的鼻腔。  
梧桐花的味道从来都不是强烈的香气，带着属于自己的韵味，只有熟悉这种味道的人才能回忆起是梧桐该开放的季节了。  
真好啊，金希澈这样想，这家酒店的沐浴露也不知道是什么牌子的，这个味道和正洙的信息素一样呢。他晕乎乎的把自己的外套衬衫快速脱去，随手丢在地下，裤子也顺势脱掉，只剩下领带，棉袜和内裤留在身上遮羞。  
他伸着胳膊，往前走着。金希澈在夜晚的视力不是很好，但凭着敏锐的知觉，找到了一团水汽的人。  
金希澈一把把人抱在了怀里，迫不及待的吻了下去。  
味道也像正洙呢，东海和正洙的身高是差不多来着吗？金希澈这么想着，把面前的人搂紧，轻佻的在人顺滑的背部抚摸，手掌很快在人腰肢抚动。他记得朴正洙最敏感的部位就是腰。  
被抱在怀里的人剧烈的颤抖了下，嘴一用力咬住了金希澈的舌头。  
“要小心一点，把我弄生气了，我可不会手软的。”金希澈在人腰肢上掐了一下，语气带着威胁。他的手指掰开了对方的臀瓣儿，摸着有些扁平的屁股，却在尾部柔软的厉害。金希澈有些爱不释手的捏来捏去，呼吸越来越急促。  
他最后终于忍不住，趴在对方的耳边小声道：“东海啊，我知道你是爱着赫宰的，但是到了现在这样，我们也都没有办法了。把哥当作是赫宰吧，所以我把你当作是正洙，明天起来不许给我发火，知道了吗？”  
金希澈和李东海相处的时间也不短了，知道这位看似温和的弟弟，私底下的性格是如何的暴怒爱发脾气。没给对方拒绝的机会，也故意省略对方发颤的身体，金希澈放纵自己，吻住了对方的嘴唇。  
和记忆中那个人的嘴唇一样温柔，金希澈这样想着，又自嘲的扯了扯嘴角。都是人罢了，能有多少不同呢，只是不知道自己以后大量的囤积梧桐花味道的沐浴露，李东海会不会和他发脾气。  
如果忍不住就给对方洗了标记离婚好了，金希澈这样想着，手用力按着对方的脖子，扭到一边，一口咬住对方滚烫跳动的腺体。  
“以后后悔的话，哥给你出钱洗掉标记。”金希澈含含糊糊道，却觉得对方人抱紧了自己。  
“希澈啊..希澈啊…”  
金希澈觉得自己一定是魔障了，不然怎么会把李东海的声音都听成是朴正洙的呢？  
“不要说话，我不想把你真的当成正洙…”金希澈皱了眉毛，虽然他内心无限的希望他怀里的人是朴正洙，但是他还是冷静的提醒自己这是不可能的奢望。  
“你是真的傻瓜，真的。满级别的那种”对方捧住了金希澈的脸，嘴唇在人脸上细细的亲吻，从额头，眼皮，嘴唇，脸颊，到下巴。  
金希澈的身体僵直住，他手摸索着对方的脸。消瘦的脸颊，几乎是倒三角的脸，和尖尖的下巴，明显不是李东海那个小平下巴的骨骼。  
“正洙…吗？”金希澈的语气都在打颤，手摸上了对方的后脑勺，松软的长发，一直到了脖颈，一切的迹象都表示了身边的人绝对没有是李东海的可能性。  
“再标记一个吧，上次那个，散的太快了呢，这次标一个永久的给我，好不好？”朴正洙睫毛不断地抖动着，他从对方进了浴室，就一眼认出了这个男人是金希澈。只是他太过震惊，待在原地一时说不出话。  
看着对方和个傻瓜一样，迷糊的说着乱七八糟的话，身上的酒气熏得人都要醉了，直到对方咬下他的腺体，让他忍不住的颤抖才回了神。  
“这样标记了，就算是爸妈也没有办法了吧？”朴正洙的梨涡旋成一个小窝，眼睛一闪闪的像夜空中的星星，他握住对方的手腕，印着对方往自己身后摸。“去床上吗？还是在这里？”难得的大胆，朴正洙每次的放纵和偏离轨道，都和金希澈有关。  
“新婚燕尔，当然不能在这里委屈你了。”金希澈低低笑了起来，一手把朴正洙抱在了怀里。  
“那么赫宰的话，是在东海那里了吧？真好啊。”朴正洙忍不住的感慨，为今天一整天戏剧性的发展画着句号。  
“呀，不许提那个臭小子的名字，你们没有领证吧？我们明天第一个去登记，谁都不告诉，然后再把婚礼补一边。”金希澈抱着人踉踉跄跄的走，没忘记在门口用肩膀撞开了一盏灯的按钮，恰好是门廊昏黄的灯光，借着光亮，他终于看清了怀里的人。  
朴正洙的左耳正贴在金希澈的心脏，不知道是酒精还是心动的缘故，对方的心脏跳得强壮有力，崩个不停，他的梨涡怎么也消不去哼唧，抬着下巴望着对方的脸。  
金希澈小心的把人放在床面上，对方本来就没有衣服，他急躁的把身上剩下的衣物去掉。终于又是不着寸缕坦诚相待的样子了。  
“这些年，我没找过别人。”金希澈低着声音，撑着身体望着身下的人，“每晚都过得很辛苦，都在想着你，我真的好后悔，为什么当年不把你直接标记了。”  
“因为你温柔啊。”朴正洙笑的爽朗，他一直都记得，自己的发情期，遇到了这位一起长大的发小，对方在百般难受下，还是忍下了内射的冲动，只是暂时标记了他的腺体，清晨也舍不得离开，抱着他发热的身体直到冷静下来。  
“我也没有…但是我在山头的松树林里买了套房子，每次发情期的时候都会在那边休息几天。”朴正洙贪婪的用眼睛记录下金希澈的每个表情。  
这些年岁里，金希澈给予他的标记没过多少时间就飘散的一干二净。他贪恋那雪山间松树的冷清味道，再也容不下别的香气。每次的发情期，他都会住到林间的木屋，闻着树林发出的淡淡的气味，闭着眼假装金希澈还在他身边，自己度过难耐的发情期。  
朴正洙不会刻意用抑制剂度过自己的发情期，每次的日子都是他独自庆祝被金希澈标记的第数的清清楚楚的年头。  
“以后一起去那里，下次发情期是什么时候，能不能提前啊？”金希澈语气带着抱怨，分开了对方的臀瓣儿，手指间都是温热的液体，他扶着自己的下身，缓缓的进入了对方的体内，让他惊讶的是，朴正洙已经完全打开了自己的生殖腔。  
他不用费多大的力气，就能顶到对方柔软的深处，龟头被对方的软肉包裹。  
朴正洙的爱和他的身体一样柔软，温柔似水，一寸寸的把金希澈包裹，容在体内，再一口口的把对方和自己融合在一起。  
两人不再有文字间的对话，金希澈闻着梧桐花和咸腥如同海水一样的味道，双唇贴合在人的嘴巴上，舔舐着对方口腔里的甜腻。  
他现在甚至在想，度蜜月去个海岛的话，是个不错的选择，最好他能直接包下。在沙滩和太阳的包裹下，两个人都烤的暖烘烘的，耳边都是止不住的浪潮声，和朴正洙克制又动人的呻吟。  
朴正洙感觉自己就像在当季，被阳光晒的干瘪马上要枯萎的紫色葡萄，金希澈就如同忽然到来的倾盆大雨，浇灌了他每一寸肌肤，让他的身体重新变得多汁，圆润起来。  
他感受的到对方肿胀的下身，把自己的身体一寸寸打开，每个角落对方都小心的留下了步子，没有过多的打扰，却正好的留下记号，霸道的表给所有人看，这是是松树撒了种子的大地，别的花草别再想有胆子和土地留下痕迹。  
朴正洙觉得自己的舌头都要被金希澈吞下去了，他只能发出支支吾吾的呻吟声，房间充斥着放荡的水渍和肉体撞击的声音。他们的十指相扣，身体贴的不能再近。  
金希澈完全没有克制自己的任何欲望，在有了射精感觉后，迫不及待的浇灌在人体内，朴正洙带着温情的喊他名字，是比任何都重要的催情剂。  
他摸了摸对方的腺体，清淡的海棠花，染上了更轻柔的松树味。他轻轻吻了对方的腺体，喃喃自语：“再多做一次，我们争取这个月要个孩子吧，正洙啊。”


End file.
